Amigos celosos
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Shun y Haibaku tienen relaciones amistosas con Alice y Fabia. Pero eso se convertirá en amor? ¿Qué pasará con sus amistades? ShunxAlice, FabiaxShunxAlice, HaibakuxFabia. Oneshot


Yo: Hola, después de estar en fics traducidos al inglés, para ampliar mi público, iré a regresar a lo que amo

Shun: FINALMENTE!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, sólo la historia.

* * *

Un día normal en una calle de Tokyo

- Oye, Shun - dijo un castaño ojirojo pícaro de camisa azul, camiseta blanca transparente y pantalón azul con zapatos negros - ya viste a esas dos mamacitas?

- De qué hablas? - dijo Shun vestido de camisa blanca, camiseta verde, correa negra en el cuello, cabello largo negro, ojos ámbares, pantalón beige, zapatos negros, mirando al castaño

- De esas dos niñatas - dijo el castaño apuntando a dos chicas lindas. Una de cabello naranja, ojos cafés, camisa púrpura, falda amarilla larga, y la otra cabello azul, ojos verdes, camiseta sin mangas blanca, pantalón negro mezclilla hasta arriba de las rodillas y zapatos rojos. La pelinaranja tenía un lindo cuerpo, la peliazul tenía uno muy sexy.

- Ah, vaya - dijo Shun sonrojado al ver a ambas, pero fijó su atención en la pelinaranja - Haibaku, nunca te equivocas?

- Casi nunca - dijo Haibaku - hay que hablarles

- ¿PERO ESTÁS LOCO? ¿QUÉ PENSARÁN DE MÍ? - Shun alterado

- Te llevo - dijo Haibaku llevandose a Shun hacia las chicas

- Hola Chicos - dijo la pelinaranja de forma dulce

- Qué pasa? - dijo la peliazul volteando de una forma en que se le resalten los senos, algo que hizo reír a la pelinaranja un poco.

- Ay, si, muy sexy - Dijo la pelinaranja burlándose con una sonrisa divertida

- Calladita te ves más bonita 7.7 - dijo la peliazul

- Hola - dijo Shun de forma seria

- Mamacita, ustedes con esas curvas y yo sin frenos - dijo Haibaku de forma seductora y Shun lo que hizo fue darse un palmface fuerte.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - Rieron las chicas

- No sabía que fueses tan mujeriego - dijo la pelinaranja limpiándose una lagrima de la risa

- Son geniales - dijo la peliazul - deberíamos ir de paseo al parque.

- En serio? - dijo Shun

- Vaya, qué te dije, Shun? - dijo Haibaku mirando a Shun - Cómo se llaman?

- La peliazul se llama Fabia Sheen, yo me llamo Alice Gehabich - dijo la pelinaranja

Ya en el parque, cerca de la casa de Alice

Shun y Haibaku estaban discutiendo qué selección era mejor en el soccer. Shun decía que el Madrid pero Haibaku alegaba que el Barcelona.

Fabia y Alice miraban a los dos chicos y pensaban...

- "Shun se ve lindo"

- Alice... - dijo una voz que desagradó a Alice, aunque la voz no era fea

- Masquerade - dijo Alice con un tono de desagrado y apareció Masquerade a manosear en los senos a Alice - Ah... oye, qué te pasa?

- Si le metes la mano a su entrepierna, no respondo - dijo Fabia poniéndose en una pose de pelea.

- Vamos, qué no puedo disfrutar de mi hermana - dijo Masquerade lamiendo el cuello de Alice mientras manoseaba su entrepierna

- OYE, QUÉ TE PASA? - Gritó Shun apareciendo para golpear a Masquerade - QUÉ TIENES CON ELLA?

- No es justo, yo le amenacé! - dijo Fabia haciendo puchero divertido

- No sabía que tenías novio, o amo - Haibaku

- No es mi novio, ni mi amo... - dijo Alice yéndose con Fabia - Es mi hermano.

- OoOU - Haibaku

- ¿así que tienes un hermano pervertido? Que se busque una chica como novia! - Shun furioso

- Y yo no estoy disponible - dijo Fabia cruzada de brazos.

- De acuerdo - dijo Masquerade molesto, no sin antes - Será para la próxima, querida - dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de Alice, haciendo que esta gimiera, y de paso Masquerade se ganara un golpe de Fabia que lo mandó lejos.

- Nadie trata de abusar de mi amiga cuando esté presente, OK? - gritó Fabia

- Eso sí aplica - dijo Alice - Masquerade está a un paso de violarme

- Ya lo has denunciado? - dijo Haibaku

- Sip - dijo Alice - Maldita policía.

- Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos - dijo Fabia - bye

- Bye - dijeron los dos y se fueron.

Conforme pasaron los meses, la amistad de Shun y Haibaku con Fabia y Alice se agrandaba más, pero los enamoramientos también, ya que Shun se enamoraba de Alice y Alice y Fabia se enamoraban de Shun, pero Haibaku quería con Fabia más que con cualquier otra chica, porque le recuerda a su antigua novia Chris en su actitud.

- En serio? - dijo Shun

- Sipi - dijo Haibaku melancólico - Me recuerda a Chris... su actitud y su forma de ser y vestir, tan... casi desvalorizada... me mostró una cosa que me enganchó, pero cuando la conocí de verdad... me enamoró... si tan solo no hubiera... - dicho esto empezó a llorar

- Lo siento Haibaku - dijo Shun abrazando a su amigo

Chris murió en un accidente de tránsito, lo cual truncó su relación definitivamente. Ella iba manejando mientras dejaba a Soon después de una fiesta salvaje entre chicas, a la cual Chris nunca asistió. Un ebrio las atropelló. Soon salió viva, pero Chris pasó a mejor vida.

Meses después, Fabia se decidió a confesarse a Shun en su casa, pero al entrar... lo vio besándose con Alice.

- Qué pasa aquí? - dijo Fabia asustada

- Fabia, qué haces aquí? - dijo Alice separándose de Shun

- Pero Alice, sabías que me gusta Shun y aún así lo besas?

- Y tu sabiendo lo mismo me lo quieres quitar? - dijo Alice enojada

- Fabia, no te pongas así, Yo amo a Alice - dijo Shun abrazando un brazo de Alice

- ¡NO SÉ QUÉ LE VES! - gritó Fabia molesta - Si fueras mi novio, te daría todo lo que quisieras!

- Pero Shun no sería feliz si amara a alguien que no amara! - dijo Alice

- Oigan, qué pasa aquí? - dijo Haibaku apareciendo

- No te metas, Haibaku! - gritó Shun

- Uy! Cómo te encanta meterte en asuntos que no son tuyos! - gritó Fabia furiosa (N/a: Y eso hago realmente, créanme)

- Sólo quiero saber qué pasa? - Dijo Haibaku molesto

- Fabia me quiere quitar a MI Shun cuando ya somos pareja - gritó Alice

- Pero qué tal si no es la persona para él? - gritó Fabia

- Eso es mentira - dijo Shun - Amo a Alice, no amo a otra persona, y menos a tí! - gritó Shun señalando de forma cruel a Fabia

- OYE! - gritó Haibaku golpeando a Shun - Con MI Fabia no te metas!

- Qué? - dijo Fabia

- Qué? - dijo Alice

- Qué? - dijo Shun más fuerte que los demás.

- Fabia - dijo Haibaku agarrándole la mano a la mencionada - Por qué te obsesionas con alguien que no te ama? - dijo Haibaku - Hay muchas personas que darían todo por estar en la cama contigo

- Qu... QUÉ? - Dijo Fabia sonrojada

- Pero yo seré el primero y único que lo haga - dijo Haibaku besando a Fabia en los labios. Al principio Fabia lo negó, pero al saber que los labios de Haibaku eran deliciosos, le correspondió.

- Qué lindo - dijo Alice

Pero pasaron de un beso apasionado a una lucha pervertida de lenguas hasta que Haibaku metió su lengua en la boca de Fabia

- Ok? - dijo Alice - Esto ya se puso cachondo

- Mejor vámonos - dijo Shun y ambos se fueron.

- Ay, por favor! - dijo fabia molesta soltándose de Haibaku

- ustedes estaban a punto de eso, no se hagan idiotas! - dijo Haibaku y ambos siguieron a la otra pareja.

Y así, las confesiones cambiaron sus vidas, pero su amistad siguió vigente. Al grado en que las dos parejas siguieron siendo amigos, hasta el fin.


End file.
